Familiar Face
by riversonng
Summary: Jamie gets kidnapped as a baby. 5 years later Haley is a kindergarten teacher and on her first day of work a boy who looks alot like her son comes to her class. Who could he be? Better than its sounds. READ AND REVIEW Complete
1. Chapter 1

Familiar face

I OWN NOTHING! :P

Summary: A year after Jamie's birth, he was kidnapped from his crib. Haley grieved for her child's return but he was no were to be found. 5 years later, she is a Kindergarten Teacher at Tree Hill Elementary School and when a familiar boy comes to her class, she starts to have doubts that he's he son. Better than it sounds, READ AND REVIEW.

_The flashback__s are going to be in italic_

**Dreams are in bold**

_**Chapter 1**_

_June 29__th__ 2005_

Haley and Nathan were proud parents of a 2 weeks old baby boy. She rocked James Lucas Scott to sleep and was glad that he was in her life. Once he was asleep, she put him in his crib and watched him sleep until she was sure he was safe. She went to her room and joined Nathan in bed. She was exhausted from always waking up in the night. She was excited for him to do full nights. She fell asleep not to long after.

…..

A year later

Haley woke up but not to the sound of Jamie crying. She quest that Nathan had Jamie. She then noticed that Nathan was still sleeping. She got out of bed as fast as she could and noticed that her baby wasn't in his crib anymore. She screamed as loud as she could and Nathan came running to Jamie's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic

"It's… Jam…Jamie…He's…He's not…In…His…Hmmm…He's not in…His Crib" She said between sobs.

"OMG' okay stay calm honey, stay here I'll call the cops."

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake came as fast as they all could. The FBI and the cops were searching the house for any trace of Jamie. It was impossible for a year old baby to leave the house by himself. There was just one answer, Jamie had been kidnapped from his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Familiar face

I OWN NOTHING! :P

Summary: 2 weeks after Jamie's birth, he was kidnapped from his crib. Haley grieved for her child's return but he was no were to be found. 5 years later, she is a Kindergarten Teacher at Tree Hill Elementary School and when a familiar boy comes to her class, she starts to have doubts that he's he son. Better than it sounds, READ AND REVIEW.

_The flashbacks are going to be in italic_

**Dreams are in bold**

_**Chapter 1**_

_September 2nd 2010_

"Good morning honey" He said as he kissed her good morning

"Good morning"

"Are you ready for your first day of teaching?"

"Yes, I'm a little nervous, you know, if Jamie wouldn't have been kidnapped, today would be his first day of kindergarten"

"Well, one day we'll find him. Don't loose hope"

"I know but it's been 5 years" was the last thing she said before she got up and got ready for her first day of teaching. Haley was teaching kindergarten at Tree hill elementary and Nathan was the basketball coach at Tree hill high. Once they were both ready, Nathan dropped Haley of at the elementary school. She walked to the office and showed her teacher ID pass. She walked to her class room and waited for her students to arrive. The parents were aloud to be there for the first 15 minutes of the class. 8:30 soon approached and the first student arrived.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Turner and this is my daughter Maddison"

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Haley James Scott, I'm going to be Maddison's teacher for the year"

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"I know there's this thing for parents to stay but I really have to go to my work"

"It's alright" Haley answered as she indicated the little girl to sit were she wanted. Not to long more parents arrived and soon everyone was there and all the parents were gone. She started talking about what they were going to do all along the year until there was a knock on the door. Haley went to open it and noticed it was a parent and its child.

"Hello…Hmm…This is my son...Hmm…Kyle James Rover" She said as she pushed Kyle in the room and left immediately.

"Bye mommy" he whispered. Haley looked at him strait in the eyes and noticed a resemblance in-between him and her lost son.

"Hey what is your name?"

"Kyle"

"Well hello Kyle, how about you go sit with Andre, Maddison and Chuck" He nodded and walked sadly to his seat. She new something was wrong with him. She looked in his glowing blue eyes again and remembered the day he was born.

_Come on Haley just one more push. She pushed as hard as she could and heard her baby for the first time. _

"_Can I see my baby" The doctor gave them there baby_

"_You did so well" Nathan told her._

"_And you're a dad" He nodded and she started at his glowing blue eyes and said "Welcome to our world James Lucas Scott_"

Haley snapped out of her thoughts and continued teaching. "Alright kids today is going to be a presentation day. Each of you will come in front of the class, say your full name and a little about yourself. I'll start, my name is Haley James Scott, and I love children. Sadly my son got kidnapped when he was just a few weeks old. That's why I wanted to be a teacher. Now who wants to go next" Nobody raised there hands. "Alright then we'll go by table, first Maddison Turner.

The little girl got up from her seat and went to the front of the class.

"My name is Maddison Rose Turner and I am 6 years old. My mom is a doctor and my dad is an officer" Once she was done she went to sit down and next up was Chuck

"My name is Chuck Scolnik. I love basketball and video games" Once he was finished, he went to sit down and Andre was next. "My name is Andre Fields, my brother goes to Tree Hill High, he's Quentin Fields and he's the best basketball player ever" He finished talking about himself and Kyle was the next up. "My name is Kyle James Rover, I love basketball, I am very smart and I have a bunny named Chester and…" He stopped talking and went to sit down. The other students passed and soon came Lunch time. Everyone went to their locker to get their lunch.

…..

Lunch came to an end and all of the students came back in the class. Each student made a welcome box and the students had to put a welcome card in each student's boxes. Kyle soon made some new friends; Madison, Andre and Chuck. The last bell o the day rang signalling the end of the day All of the students headed to the locker room. Haley stayed in her class and started organizing some future projects. She looked outside and noticed that Kyle was sitting alone on the school benches. Haley got up, took her purse and locked her class room door. She went outside and walked to Kyle.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't your mom or dad be here to pick you up?" she said. He looked up and smiled.

"i don't have a daddy and i don't know were my mom is" a few tears went down his cheek. Haley whipped them away and gave Kyle a hug. He smelled her and realized that something about her hug, her kiss on his head and her smell seemed familiar. Haley let go of Kyle and suggested that she could stay with him until his mom came to pick him up. They talked for a while until Kyle brought up the subject of her lost son.

"Well, one night I went to bed with my husband and put my son to bed. He was extremely exhausted from the day. He played with his cousin all day. The next morning I was surprised that I woke up without being awoken by him. I thought my husband had him but when i noticed he was next to me I knew something was wrong. I went to check on him and then noticed he wasn't in his crib. We called 911 and they did their best to find him but didn't succeed. Here i am 5 years later still hoping that one day my baby boy will come back to me" a few tear went down her cheek and that's when Kyle gave her another hug. They stayed in each others arms for a couple of instance when she broke the hug. They continued talking about everything and anything until it was 4:45.

"Shouldn't your mom be here to pick you up?" she asked the little boy. Just as soon as she finished her sentence, the lady who had dropped Kyle off this morning came up to them.

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to be mean, but that is my son and hmmm... Who are you talking to him"

"I'm Haley James Scott, Kyle's teacher."

"Haley?"

"yes?" Haley answered not to sure of the lady's expression.

The woman put her hand out to Haley shacking. Haley wasn't to sure why this woman was so stressed. Haley shook the lady's hand and noticed that something about her touch seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from were.

"i would appreciate if next time you let my son be, isn't it against school policy to stay with a student after school hours or without the parents permission" the lady said

"Well your not better, leaving your son here alone, he could get kidnapped, and trust me that's no fun" as Haley finished her sentence the lady took Kyle by the had and started walking.

"May I at least know your name?"

"Carrie Rover" Kyle turned around and waved goodbye to Haley but she was to busy thinking to notice.

_Haley was at the hospital because Jamie had the flew and as a teen mom she went to the hospital not to sure what to do. She was sitting in one of the chairs waiting to be called up. The woman in front of her looked quite sad and the kind person she was, she presented her self to the lady. _

"_Hello"_

"_H…Hi…" She said between sobs. _

"_If you don't mind me asking why are you here?"_

"_Oh, hmm… no I don't mind, well my son died a couple of weeks ago of cancer."_

"_Oh, that's really sad, I'm sorry for your lost"_

"_It's okay, who is that" the lady asked as she pointed to Jamie_

"_This is James Lucas Scott, and by the way I'm Haley"_

"_Nice to meet both of you, I'm Carrie Rover_.

…

Thanks for all who reviewed. The previous chapter has been modified because a reader made me realise. Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Familiar face

Sorry for not updating, I have lots of stuff to do with school but also, I went skiing with my school; it was my first time so I had lots of falls. And for the past couple of days, I have been in real pain and it really hurts when I move. I have lots of exams coming up and soccer games also. Don't lose hope in my stories. They will be updated eventually. This story is going to have 10 chapters maximum. Probably less but anyways. This chapter is short but next chapter should be longer.

_The flashbacks are going to be in italic_

**Dreams are in bold**

_**Chapter 3**_

When Kyle got home, he ran to his room and started reading. He knew his mom didn't like it when he read. Why? No one knew, she was just one crazy lady. When supper time arrived, Kyle got down stairs and went in search of his mom. He saw her lying down on the couch sleeping. He decided to make himself food. He went to the cupboard and took out a microwavable Mac & Cheese and put it in. He waited for the 3 minutes to be done and took it back out. He took himself a glass of milk and sat at the table alone eating. When her finished, he threw all of it away, not that there was macaroni left, and went to the closet and got a blanket to cover his mom. Once that was done he went back to his room and decided he would go to sleep to.

...64...

It was half way through the school year. Haley had gotten closer to Kyle and every day, she could see more of a resemblance in-between him and her lost son. On a normal morning, Kyle got himself ready for school; he made his lunch, his bed, got dressed and waited for his mom to wake up by watching some television. When his mom was up, without saying a word he went to the car and waited for her there. Carrie drove her son to school and when she dropped him off, she noticed the interaction in-between him and Haley. She was furious, Haley couldn't take her son back, he was hers.

Outside, Haley went to join Kyle and walked with him to class. In class, Kyle was with Madison but another kid, Josh walked to him and they started arguing. Haley noticed it and when she got there, Josh had pushed Kyle into the wall and he was lying unconscious on the floor. Haley picked him up and put him on a desk. She noticed he wasn't breathing very hard and told Madison to stay with him. She went next door to get a teacher to go call an ambulance while she brought Josh to the principal's office. When she came back in class, the paramedics were just arriving. They asked her who he was and she gave him all the details.

At the hospital, Haley was in the waiting room trying to get a hold of his mother but wouldn't succeed. When a doctor came out to ask for Kyle's mother, she wasn't there. The doctor refused to talk to anyone except his parent about his condition. When his mom finally got there, she asked Haley were her son was and told her the doctors wanted to see her.

"Hello, miss Rover. Your son suffers temporary amnesia from hitting his head on the wall and has a concussion. He is fine now, but we will like to run some tests. He's in room 164a, you may go see him." Carrie nodded and went back to the waiting room. Haley saw her and went to ask her what was Kyle's condition. She refused to tell her anything but what she didn't know was that she overheard the whole conversation. Haley decided to go back home and come back tomorrow when Carrie wasn't going to be there.

...

Carrie was in Kyle's room and noticed that he was sleeping. She went to sit next to him and took a magazine out of her purse. Kyle started moving and when he opened his eyes, he looked around and was scarred when he saw a lady he didn't know.

"Who are you" he asked to the lady

"Hey, Kyle you're awake, I'm your mama" She said

"I don't know you, you are not my mama, I want my real mom, and I'm not Kyle" he said as he started getting adjitated. Carrie called the doctors and told her to get out of the room. They calmed Kyle and when they went out of the room they went to see Carrie.

"We would like to take a blood sample from you. It's necessary for the file" the doctor lied. She agreed and got ready for the blood sample.

...

Haley was at home sitting on the couch with her husband, when the phone rang. She got up and went to answer.

"Hello"

"Hello, is this the Scott house?" the person asked

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Doctor Losberne, I am calling with information about your son"

"I...I... You have information on my son? What, how, they found him"

"Yes, but he's not in the best condition. Please come to the hospital and we'll let you confirm it"

Haley agreed and ran back to the room to were Nathan was. "They found him, they found our baby, they found Jamie" Nathan got dressed also and they all left and headed to the hospital.

...

Wasn't much but at least it's something? All of you review and I promise next chapter should be longer and should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Familiar face

LAST CHAPTER! This story wasn't the longest story but whatever, I kind of lost interest in all of my stories! :S I might put up a sequel but that's not for sure! I hope you enjoy this last chapter which will jump a couple of years at some points.

_The flashbacks are going to be in italic_

**Dreams are in bold**

_**Chapter 4**_

Haley and Nathan got to the hospital and went to see the 2 officers in the front. They told them who they were and the officer explained to them: "This morning a kid was brought in with head injury from school. Haley immediately though about Kyle, she knew he had quite a resemblance with her son, They took some blood samples from the child and his _mother_ and they weren't matching. We searched our systems to find the biological parents and you two came up. We did research in our systems and found that your son was kidnapped 5 years ago. We called you to see if you could see if he is your son. His name was changed to Kyle James Rover, but not through law. I imagine it isn't his real name?" The officer said.

"No his real name is James Lucas Scott" Nathan said. They talked a little more about his condition and then they allowed the mother; Haley to go in the room. She walked to the entrance of the room and stopped at the door. This was her son, the little boy she had got to know more about since the first day of school was her son. She opened the door and saw Kyle, whom we shall now call Jamie, sitting on his bed with a bandaged head, reading a book. "Hey buddy, did anyone come talk to you?" Jamie turned around and saw Haley. Somehow, he wasn't sure where he remembered her from, but he felt good around her and had this immediate attachment to her. "Haley, only creepy doctors and Nurses came" he answered putting his book down. Haley decided it was time to tell him the truth. "Hey Jamie, you have to be a really big boy for what you are going to hear okay?" he nodded. She took a deep breath and started "I don't know if you remember but when you were a little boy, on a normal day, you where playing with your cousin and when you came home, your mom and dad put you to bed early. When your parents were also in bed, someone came in the house and took you away. Another lady, who kidnapped you made you believe she was your mom. Well the police and the doctors were able to find your real parents" Jamie looked at Haley a little confused. "Can I see my real parents?" She looked at him and gave him a hug. "Yes you may" Haley got up from the bed and before leaving she looked at Jamie. "Jamie, do you remember at the beginning of the year when I told you I had lost my son, someone had come to kidnap him during the night?" Jamie nodded and looked at her realizing the similarity. "You're my real mommy?" He asked. All Haley could do was nod yes. Jamie got off his bed and ran in Haley's arms. "Jamie would you like to see your daddy?" she asked "I have a daddy?" Nathan walked in and went to stand next to his wife. He looked at Jamie strait in the eyes and knew he was the little boy they had lost 5 years ago. They all hugged together and spent the night telling each other stories. Haley and Nathan had waited to tell Jamie about all his other family. They had already let him deal with the choc of being kidnapped.

One week later, Jamie was allowed to come home. He was getting his memory back and couldn't wait to start his new life with his new parents. At first, he wasn't too sure about how to act around but then soon realized that he was going to be accepted for who he was. Nathan and Haley learned all they had to know about Jamie and all lived happily ever after.

...

1 year later

Haley was sitting in the hospital bed waiting for Jamie to come in the room. He was so excited, he would finally be able to meet his little baby sister. Jamie walked in the room and ran to his parents. He said bye to Lucas and went to see his sister. "Mommy can I hold her?" He asked. Haley nodded and indicated to Jamie to sit down next to her. She gave him the baby carefully and told him to make sure to hold the head. "This is our little family" Nathan said as he kissed Haley and Jamie on their heads. "What's her name?" Jamie asked. "Well, since you're the special little boy in this family, we thought that you could pick her name" Haley told he little boy. "Yay... I want her to be named Anyssa or Nyssa for short" he said as he kissed her baby sister on her head. "Were did you hear that from?" Nathan asked "Well, Madison's younger sister has a really strange name, but it makes it cool so I knew she should have a weird name to make her cool" he said proudly. Nathan smiled at his boy and said "Welcome to our family Anyssa Jamie Scott".

...

3 years later

10 years old Jamie was happily playing with Nyssa at the park. Brooke was sitting on bench reading a magazine. Jamie and Nyssa were in the sand box when Jamie heard from behind "Hey Kyle, so nice to see you again, I can't believe how much you have grown. But mommy's back and we can go home again. Those weird people won't take you away from me anymore, come on, you can come back with me" Carrie said as she approached Jamie. Nyssa was clutching her big brother's leg tightly and Jamie had his arm securely around her. "You are not my mother; you are the lady who stole me away from my real family. Don't come near me or my sister" he said. "Well, then if you're not coming, I'll have to make you come because I am the person who raised you'll these years, I took care of you. Those people you call your parents missed half of your life and took you away from me. They didn't even come looking for you, if they did; they would have found you right away. They don't love you, I did, they never loved you" Carrie said as she took a hold of Nyssa. She started crying uncontrollably. "Leave her go now" Jamie said as he ran towards Carrie. Carrie took a needle out of her pocket and as soon as Jamie collided with her, she put the needle in his arm and Jamie fell down on the floor. Brooke looked up and saw the scene. She ran to Carrie and when she was about to say something, Carrie also stabbed her with another needle. Brooke also fell unconscious. Carrie took Jamie and Nyssa and put both of them in her car and drove back to her house.

XoX

Jamie woke up in a strange room, with no windows and no light. It took a while for his eyes to get used to the darkness. He then realized the previous hour's event. He got up and went to the door but notice it was locked. Knowing there was no use fighting a locked door he went back to the back of the room and sat down waiting for someone to come and get him. A few instants later, Carrie came in with Nyssa in her arms. "Well, well, I can see you're finally awake" she said as she sent him a devious smile. "Bring us back to our family, you have no right" he said. Carrie showed Jamie the gun and put it to his little sister's head. "You disobey me, I will blow your sister's head off" she threatened; Jamie knew that Carrie had the guts to do it and decided to listen to what she had to say. "We're leaving Tree Hill and no fighting back" she said as she left the room, still with Nyssa in her arms. Jamie started to think of a plan. He knew he had to find a way out of this crazy lady's house. He would wait until they were at the airport and there he would make his escape to save himself and his sister.

...

Brooke awoke from her unconsciousness a couple hours later. When she looked up she remembered what had happened and immediately went to Naley's house. When she got there, her eyes were red and puffy and her heart was beating fast.

"She took them, she put me unconscious and took them" she said softly.

Haley looked at her confused "Who took who?"

"Carrie, she took them" Haley's hand went to her mouth and she went straight to the phone. She called 911 and explained them the situation. She told them that she couldn't wait 48 hours because that lady had already kidnapped her son and had done it again. The person on the other line searched his files to make sure what Haley was saying was real and they made their way to her house. She called Nathan and he rushed home. The officers asked the two girls some questions and after having enough details, one of the officers went back to make the report. Right now, they were doing all they could to find Anyssa and Jamie.

Carrie had packed her luggage and was ready to leave. She went in the room that Jamie was in and saw that he and Nyssa were both sound asleep. He woke Jamie up and told him to go in the car. He did as he was told and Carrie took a sleeping Nyssa in her arms. She tied her in the car and told Jamie to tie himself up. She sat down and left in a hurry.

25 minutes later, they were heading towards the airport. Carrie was driving fast and didn't notice the police car hiding behind a house. The police car went after her and she accelerated. She didn't notice that she had a red light and when she crossed the street, a truck hit her car and it twirled around a couple of times and stopped when it hit a light post. The police car called for an ambulance and ran to the car. When he looked in he recognized the little boy sitting in the back of the car, he was the missing boy everyone was talking about. Not too long after, 3 ambulances, 2 fire trucks and a couple police cars were covering the scene. Jamie and Nyssa were fastly transported to the hospital and Haley and Nathan were contacted.

Once at the hospital, Haley went to the front office and asked for her kids, the nurse indicated her to sit on the chairs and wait for a doctor to come out. 30 minutes later a doctor came out of the trauma room and asked for Mrs and M Scott. Naley went to see the doctor and he indicated them to go in a more private room. "Your daughter suffered mild injuries; a few scratches and bruise but she'll be fine she's mostly shaken up. We would just like to keep her in ICU for the night to make sure he condition is the same. Jamie wasn't as lucky, he suffered some more serious injuries but nothing to be too worried about. He has a fractured wrist, which was casted up and a concussion. If you look at the impact of the accident, both your children were very lucky. We placed them in the same room so it would be easier for you two and they are being transferred as we speak. They'll be in room 314A and a nurse will be there if you have any questions." Nathan and Haley thanked the doctor and as they were leaving the doctor added "And don't worry, your family will be perfectly safe from now on, Carrie was pronounced dead on the scene" he said. Haley smiled and headed to her kid's hospital room. When they got there they saw Nyssa sleeping deeply in her bed and Jamie just starring at the sealing. When he heard the door open he saw it was his parents and smiled immediately. "Is Carrie still going to hurt us?" he asked Nathan nodded no. "She's dead, she'll never hurt our family anymore" Haley said. And they all finally got their happy ending.

The End!

This story wasn't the longest because I kind of lost interest in it. I am 99.99999999% sure there won't be a sequel unless you readers REEEEEAAAAALLLYYY want one, but personally I'm not sure if I'll do one. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!


End file.
